leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Aya, the Imaginary Archive of Tradition
|date = December 25th, 2012 |health = 40 |attack = 100 |spells = 10 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 390 (+81) |mana = 200 |damage= 55 (+3.1) |range = 125 |armor = 12 (+4) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+3.5%) |healthregen = 5.85 (+0.618) |manaregen = |speed = 355 }} Aya, the Imaginary Archive of Tradition is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Tengus use Speed instead of Mana. For further information, look here. unused speed. This bonus does not stack with the speed resource bar. }} Dashes to target location, dealing physical damage plus extra damage based on current speed to enemies along the way. |leveling= (+ 40% current speed) |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= speed |range= 900 }} Aya's calls forth one of her crows to attack and surround a target enemy champion for 3 seconds. When an enemy gathers 3 crows, the crows burst into a blinding light, which removes shared vision, reduces sight radius to 675 and reduces armor by 30% for 1 second. |leveling= |cooldown= 0.5 |cost= |costtype= speed |range= 350 }} Aya's enchants her next attack with wind within 6 seconds, increasing her attack range to 175 and deals extra damage and slows nearby enemies for 2.5 seconds. The slow amount is based on Aya's speed. |leveling= (+ 10% current speed) 300 |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= speed }} Dashes to target direction after 0.5 seconds of channeling, dealing physical damage in a line. If Aya hits an enemy champion, she becomes untargetable and will continue slicing through the last damaged enemy champion back and forth at 10 hits per second, the number of hits is equal to 10% of Aya's current speed rounded down to the nearest 10. |leveling= (+ 25% current speed) 5 (+ 5% current speed) 350 |cost= |costtype= speed |cooldown= |range= 1200 }} Notes and Nonsense Aya is the fastest tengu(and everything else) in Gensokyo. Tengus are already famous for their flying speeds equivalent to a raven (90kph), Aya steps this up to a whole new level. Living in Youkai Mountain, Aya is part of the Tengu Society, working as a scout for incoming intruders. She is also a part-time reporter when she is not doing patrolling work, being annoying while over-dramatizing mundane events. Her known colleagues are Momiji and Hatate, which she has a pretty shaky relationship with both. She doesn't like to fight and prefers to observe behind the scenes, and even then does not even use her full strength. She respects a few people - 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Suika,_the_Tiny_Pandemonium| Suika]], who are part of the oni that rule tengu hundreds of years ago, and Lord Tenma, head of the modern Tengu society. * Passive: Because she's the fastest person in Gensokyo, it's not surprising that she has to have a movement speed passive. The amount of bonus movement speed she gains is at its peak at 200 speed, and no bonus when it's at 0. This bonus does not increase the speed gauge, a new resource concept I came up with. * Q: Works both as a nuke chasing and escaping skill, allowing you to get close to the enemy and follow up your combo with Darkness Daymare and Maple Leaf Fan. * W: Sustained burst, usually used as a follow up. Be wary of your speed resource when you spam this. The blind is pretty powerful as long as you can stick to your opponent and they are choosing to flee instead of rushing you down. * E: Soft CC autoattack reset. Use this to last hit and some additional bonus damage. * R: Ultimate nuke. Sucks if you miss, but if you don't, you will follow up with additional burst that scales on AD and movement speed. Pretty similar to to be honest. ;Theoretical Item Build Speed is a new resource I thought up of when I was looking at Statikk Shiv while designing Aya's kit. Aya is a hit and run assassin. But just like any assassin, they don't work well in teamfights and are useless without being farmed in kills and assists. Aya's job is to blow everything, be annoying, sticky and deadly to the opponent if it's safe, and get out if it's too dangerous, giving her the exact image of her in the original - that one annoying reporter that just doesn't want to leave you in peace and forces you to retaliate. Future designs of Hatate and Momiji will also use this new resource, but of course they won't have the same feel as Aya. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 10:11, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Music Time * Wind God Girl * Youkai Mountain ~ Mysterious Mountain Category:Custom champions